MY SEXY AWKWARD
by Girl Perverse
Summary: -¡Joder Swan! una posición muy comprometedora. Pero ¡Mierda! ni piense que voy a dejarte que me la chupes con lo torpe que eres, capaz y todo y me la muerdes bueno si no te ahogas primero con ella...¡Maldito Cullen! me las pagaras lo juro
1. Chapter 1

****Es**te ca**pít**ul**o va** d**edi**cad**o a m**is l**ect**ora**s, gr**aci**as p**or l**eer**me y **Jod**ida**men**te g**rac**ias **por **vue**str**os R**evi**ews**** :P** Sie**nto** la t**ard**an**za **

**Declaración****: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual. Y yo me pregunto ¿Para qué os lo aviso? Si ya me conocéis. ¡Divertíos! **¡¿Eh?** si **eres **menor **de **edad **¿Qué** coño **haces** leyendo **esto**

* * *

**.**

**MY **SE**XY **AW**K**WA**RD****.**

**..**

**BELLA POV**

**..**

**.**

Un día más, un día más… ¡Mentira! Solo unas cuantas horas más, solo eso tu puedes… Vamos Bella, solo un par de horas

_La cuenta regresiva a comenzado. _Tic_ _tac_ _Me susurro cerca al oído pasado por mi lado, antes de golpear mi mano y provocar que todos mis libros quedaran esparcidos por el pasillo del instituto _¡Oops! Ten mas cuidado cuatro ojos _me dijo burlonamente, yéndose con el resto de los populares que se reían a carcajadas

Solo unas horas más. Me repetí intentado darme ánimos, para no como meter ninguna imprudencia

Me arrodille a recoger mis cosas, antes de que sonara el jodido timbre y volviera a llegar tarde por culpa de los "_populares_". Escupí la última palabra con un buen baño de sarcasmo

_¡Joder Swan! una posición muy comprometedora. Pero ¡Mierda! ni piense que voy a dejarte que me la chupes con lo torpe que eres, capaz y todo y me la muerdes _bueno si no te ahogas primero con ella_ _alguna vez habéis sentido esas ganas incontrolables que matar a alguien… ¡Oh mierda! Yo las estaba sintiendo ahora mismo

Sentí mi cara enrojecer de la rabia, me sentía como un toro a punto de embestir y mi puto objetivo estaba a un palmo de mi

Parado frente a mi estaba, mi infierno personal Edward Cullen el rey del instituto y mi matón personal

Como un _flash_ en mi cabeza tuve una visión de Edward retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras que yo le apastaba su mini polla

_Lo más probable es que cuando intente chupártela no la encuentre _le dije poniéndome en pie y asiendo un gento con mi meñique

En un año que llevaba aquí nunca le había contestado pero hoy era un día distintito, hoy por fin se acababa mi tortura.

Tuve el placer de ver como su boca se abría y sus ojos se desorbitaba a la par que escuchaba a sus amigos James Cam, Laurent Rizt, Victoria canallavi y Emmett McCarthy reírse a carcajadas de su buen amigo Eddy ¡Ja chúpate esa Cullen!. Pensé mientras caminaba hacia mi próxima clase

.

Hacía ya un año que me había mudado a vivir a Forks con mi padre y desde hace exactamente un año, había vivido con las burlas, la bromas y lo tropezones accidentales, por parte de los populares especialmente de Edward Cullen y Tanya su Perra

Los 365 días del año me las había ingeniado para escapar de ellos debes en cuando pero, no sabía cómo lo hacía pero el estúpido de Eddy polla pequeña siempre me encontraba.

Pero ya me vengaría, la maldita perra de Eddy me pagaría cada humillación que me había hecho como que mi nombre es Isabella que la perra de Eddy seria Swanciado

_¡Auch!_ me queje sobándome la cabeza a la par que salía de mi mundo de fantasías asesinas donde Eddy perra _ polla pequeña _ Cullen, era torturado hasta la muerte

Sobre mi mesa había aterrizado el avión de papel que me había dado en la cabeza, no tenia que girarme para saber quién era el graciosillo. Lo tome para despedazarlo pero unas letras que sobre salía por las alas me detuvieron, cuando desarrolle el avión solo pensé una cosas. _Me las pagaras_ puta Cullen, _me las pagaras_

Dentro había una foto de una pareja follado a lo perrito, claramente la foto había sido retocada, ya que la que estaba siendo follada era yo y le que me estaba follado era Jack el destripador. A pie de la foto rezaba

"Porque es el único que quiere follarte y encima he tenido que pagarle"

Mi mente desconecto de mi cuerpo, mientras la visión de la perra de Cullen chillando como una sucia me venía una y otra vez a la cabeza

.

_Bueno clases, la consejería de educación a decidido que el proyecto de fin de semestre se sobre la responsabilidad… Así que este _dijo el profesor Varner apuntando a un carrito que estaba lleno de bebes muñecos _ Es vuestro pase a un aprobado, tendréis que cuidar a este muñeco durante los próximos 7 días, el martes que bienes me lo entregareis y os pondré la nota, este muñeco es la réplica perfecta de un bebe de verdad, no intentéis apagarlo o dejarlo en el fondo del armario hasta que pasen los 7 días, porque lo sabría, el muñeco tiene implantado un procesador que me enviara email a mi cuenta si no le dais de comer, no lo cambiáis o jugáis con él, así que no os paséis de listo. _dijo antes de ponerse a llamar a mis compañeros ¡Mierda! Era por parejas, solo rezaba que me tocara con un de mis amigos

Cuando vi como Ben, Mark, Austin, Ange y Erick, eran llamados perdí todas la esperanzan de hacer este proyecto con alguien que si tuviera algo en el cerebro

_Swan y Cullen _ Cuando el profesor dijo mi apellido y el de polla _ pequeña _ Cullen sentí como una ráfaga de aire helado me atravesaba la columna

Cuando tome el muñeco y volví a mi mesa, sentí la imponente figura de Cullen a mi espalda

_¡Oh mi dios! El niño nos ha salido tan feo como su madre! _grito escandalizado, provocando que nuevamente todos se burlaran de mi ¡Cabronazo!_ Por cierto Swan no te acerque a mí con esa cosa, mejor dicho no te acerques a mi bajo ninguna circunstancia, no pienso ayudarte y me da igual lo que hagas _Me espeto antes de salir a zancadas del salón seguido por el resto

¡Hijo de puta!

_Tranquila B, nosotros te ayudaremos _Me susurro Ange ayudándome a recoger mis cosas

Consulte el reloj de mi muñeca y no pude evitar sonreír

¡Si polla _ pequeña _ Cullen solo faltan unos minutos!. Pensé con maldad antes de reírme como loca

**..**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**..**

**.**

_Te gusta ¿verdad? _le gruñí follandomela por detrás como un animal

_¡Oh si Eddy! Umm me encanta _Su voz chillona envió una serie de arcadas a mi garganta

_No hables _le gruñí, cogiéndola con brutalidad mientras mi mente volaba y Tanya dejaba de ser Tanya para convertirse en Bella …¡Ahh! Maldita mujer por su culpa no puedo, respirar tranquilo siempre tengo que saber ¿Dónde? ¿Y con quien está? estoy putamente obsesionado con ella y la muy zorra me odia "_Un odio que provocaste tu!"_ me grito mi vocecita interna pero preferí ignorarla mientras seguía fantaseando con follarme a la maldita de Swan

..

Desde el año pasado cuando esa maldita niñata vestida de monja había pisado Forks. Yo el gran Edward Cullen no tenía ni un día, sin que mi jodida polla saltara de alegría cuando la veía o la oía hablar con esa vocecita que pedía a grito una buena follada

La primera vez que había intentado hablar con ella, siendo el estúpido que soy me había burlado de sus faldas largas, sus jersey horteras y sus gafas de fondo de botella, cierto era que vestía horroroso pero yo me moría por esta debajo de esas faldas tan largas y feas

_Edd ¿Estas escuchando? _sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar la voz de James llamarme, el al igual que Laurent y Victoria novia del primero habían llegado también el año pasado a vivir a este pueblo y al instante no habíamos hechos amigos

_¿¡Que! _pregunte todavía un poco aturdido, mientras intentaba pensar en algo que me ayudara a deshacerme de la erección que había crecido por culpa de la estúpida de Swan ¡Sii! Hasta pensar en ella me pone duro …¡Soy patético!

_Te preguntaba qué ¿qué piensas hacer para vengarte de Swan? _Me dijo sonriéndome sardónicamente

Había veces que James, se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, siempre me incitaba a reírme o hacerle alguna broma a Swan

_Sois unos animales _escupió Rose la novia de mi mejor amigo Emm, ella al igual que mi hermana Alice y Jasper mi otro mejor amigo nunca le gusto que me metiera con Swan

_Asúmelo, por primera vez en tu vida alguien te dejo con la palabra en la boca, hermanito _dijo Alice riéndose acompañada del resto al recordar lo que me había dicho Swan esta mañana, tengo que admitir que me puso a mil que sacara las garras… Pero joder había dado a entender que tenía la polla pequeña y eso no se lo iba a perdonar

Iba a contestarle pero de repente tanto Vicky como Laurent se pusieron a reírse como locos mientras que James se cruzaba de brazo y se ponía a rezongar

_¿Qué pasa? _pregunto Jasper mirándolos como si hubieran perdido la cabeza al igual que el resto de nosotros

_¡Que ya es la ho...ra! ha perd…ido otra vez _aulló entre risa Laurent mientras apuntaba con el dedo a un enfadado James

_¿Hora para qué? ¿Y perder, que? _pregunto Emmett curioso recostándose en su coche, mientras escuchaba los murmullos, todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento nos estaba viendo gracias a las carcajadas de Vicky y Laurent

_¡Oh mi dios! Hay viene _aulló Vicky mirando hacia la entrada del instituto

_¡Mierda! _gruño James sacando las llaves de su moto del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros

_¿Que pas…_ no pude continuar por que fui interrumpido por la dueña de la voz que era mi tormento personal

_¡Eddy! ¡Eddy! _Bella corría hacia mí, mientras gritaba ese horrendo diminutivo y agitaba el **"Bebe-Cosa"** sobre su cabeza ¿Qué coño?

Me percate que ahora todos los que no encontrábamos en el aparcamiento estábamos callados y en estado de shock por el comportamiento de Swan

_¡Eddy! _rezongo cuando estuvo parada frente a mí, su cara era todo un poema, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos anegados de lagrimas, mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior _¡Eddy! Como puedes ser tan desnaturalizado… ¡Ay Dios! Como puedes irte sin que te importe lo que le pase a nuestro pequeño, Eustaquio Doroteo _Sollozo a la par que sacudía al **"Bebe-Cosa"** frente a mi cara, que ahora mismo era todo un poema _Es que no me entiendes, me siento mal, y tu no me ayudas, necesito dinero para nuestro pequeño Eusta, trabajo y trabajo, pero tú siempre me quitas la paga para gastártelo en viagra _ me grito llorando como una magdalena _Esto no puede seguir así Eddy, estoy estresada, cuando llegas a casa por las noches solo quieres follar y follar sin importarte si yo estoy cansada o no y encima no siento nada por culpa de tu mini polla_ grito pegándome con el **"Bebe-Cosa"** ¿Mini polla? ¿Follarme? ¿Viagra? _¡Dios mío! anoche me desperté porque tu tenias tu cabeza metida entre mis piernas, eres un desalmado, solo quieres follar y quitarme el dinero para comprarte viagra… Yo soy la que tiene que meter a nuestro Eusta en una mochila mientras limpio pisos, porque tú no te quieres quedar con el… ¡Por amor a todo lo sagrado! nuestro matrimonio se está yendo a la mierda. No quería llegar a estos extremos pero creo… Creo que… Quiero el divorcio _dijo con melancolía, mientras me miraba con ojos de corderito a medio morir _Lo sé no digas nada, te diaria _"No eres tú. Soy yo"_ Pero es mentira ¡Por amor a Dios! …Hoy te vi en los baños follando con James _dijo escandalizada

Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y mi cabeza no procesaba muy bien lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de Swan

_¡Zorra! _le grito de James me saco instantáneamente de mi letargo, pero lo que paso luego me dejo confuso y sé que no fui el único

Bella me tiro el muñeco a los brazos, al tiempo que se escondía detrás de Laurent que estaba sonriendo como un niño el día de navidad

Los sollozos de Bella volvieron a predominar el ambiente _Y encima me insultas…Por dios te estás follando a mi marido y tienes el descaro de llamarme _"Zorra"_ no tienes corazón _grito antes de que Laurent la abrazara para… ¿Consolarla?

_Serás put…

_Ni se te ocurra insultarla James, Isa tiene razón, eres un descarado, te estás follando a su marido y encima la insultas _el tono infamen que utilizo Laurent nos dejo a un mas desconcertados

¿Isa? Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando en la humillación por la que estaba pasado por culpa de Isabella, ahora estaba demasiado aluciando como para hacer algo

_Vale ya estaba bien... James paga Isa a ganado, _como_ _siempre_ _dijo Vicky mientras sacudía su larga melena color fuego

_Púdrete en el infierno, maldita mujer _gruño James dándole las llaves de su moto a una muy sonriente Swan ¿Pero qué?

_Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Jamie _le dijo sonriéndole diabólicamente, mientras se quitaba las gafas de culo de botella tirándolas al suelo _¡Joder! creo que esta mierda, me estaba haciendo daño en los ojos _dijo sobándose los ojos con irritación

_Eres una perra con suerte isa _le dijo Vicky pasándole su brazo por los hombro a Swan

_lo sé, lo sé… ah por cierto cuida bien de Eusta, Eddy _le escuche decir entre risas antes de alejarse con Vicky hasta la moto de James y largarse dejando a todo y cuando digo todo es todos patidifusos y a mí con la **Cosa-Bebe** en las manos

_¡Alguien me quieres explicar! ¿¡Qué coño ha pasado! _grite, viendo como Swan se iba manejando la moto de James y Vicky era su copiloto

_Hablamos en mi casa _Espeto James, metiéndose al BMV de Laurent

¿Pero qué coño?

..

Había pasado ya media hora desde que estábamos todos en casa de James sentado en su sala de estar esperado que nos diera una explicación. Y como hoy el día no podía ir mas jodido de lo que estaba, la **Cosa-Bebe** estaba chillando como un cochino en el matadero ¡Dios era un dolor en el culo!

_Toma Edward _me dijo la madre de James entrando en la sala con un biberón para que se lo diera al maldito muñeco demoniaco _No se te olvide sacarle los gases _me recomendó mirando tiernamente la escena mientras yo alimentaba al extraterrestre

_Jamie cariño, me voy Isa y Vicky me han invitado al centro comercial _dijo saliendo de la sala y dejándonos todavía mas patidifusos

_¡¿Y bien? _apremio Rose, que estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Emmett, que por primera vez en su vida, se veía serio y concentrado en algo, a la espera de saber ¿Qué coño estaba pasado?

_Veréis _empezó a hablar Laurent _Recordáis que cuando llegamos aquí, os contamos que en NY teníamos una mejor amiga que era la reencarnación del mal y que Lucifer a su lado era un jodido ángel, bueno una vez tu Alice me preguntaste como se llamaba… le caso es que no te lo dijimos porque para ese entonces ella y James estaba enfrascados en una de sus interminable apuestas, que consistían en que ella no era capaz de pasar un año entero vistiéndose y aparentando ser otra persona, en este caso una friki… bueno el caso era que si ella ganaba James tendría que darle su moto y hacer… cualquier cosas que ella le pidiera _para cuando termino yo tenía a la **Cosa-Bebe** apretada con tanta fuerza que se había puesto a llorar y se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva

_Me estás diciendo ¿Qué Swan? Es vuestra amiga

_¡Oh amigo! Lamentó decirte que te has ganado a chucky como enemigo _Contesto burlonamente James que ahora estaba visiblemente más relajado al parecer ya había asumido la pérdida de su moto o bien era porque Swan se olvidaría de él, para darme caza a mi

_Si es tu amiga ¿Por que estabas tan empeñado en que Edward le hiciese la vida imposible? _le pregunto mi hermana

_Contaba con que se enfadara tanto que mandara la apuesta a la mierda _le contesto con simpleza

_¿Y ahora qué? _pregunte intentado recobra la cordura

¡Joder!

_Ahora nada, todo volverá a la normalidad, bueno casi todo, Isa volverá a ser ella y tu bueno desearas no haber nacido _sentí como mi bilis subía por mi garganta

_No será tan mala ¿verdad? _le pregunto Jasper al ver como tragaba en seco

_Dependiendo de desde que punto lo mires, si a ti te parece normal pegarle las pelotas a los muslos a un chico porque cometió la estupidez de decirte frígida, pues entonces no es tan mala… _¿Mierda? ¡Joder! ¡Coño!

_¿¡Que hizo que! _gritaron Alice y Rose a la vez, no tuve que mirar a Emmett y a Jazz para saber que al igual que yo habían tragado seco y las pelotas se les habían encogido del miedo

_¡Oh! todavía recuerda la cara del pobre de Félix _murmuro con espanto Laurent

_Mi sentido pésame Edd _la mortificación al decir esa palabra me congelaron dejándome en un mundo muy ajeno al que me encontraba

¿Estaba jodido? ¿No verdad?

Sentí como mi cuerpo caía sin control y a lo lejos solo pude escuchar las risas de mis amigos

..

.

A la mañana siguiente, yo estaba… acojonado, jodido y de muy mal humor. El maldito **Bebe-Cosa** no había dejado de berrear toda la noche, lo que había provocado que mis padres me mandaran a dormir a la casita de la piscina, me había encabronado tanto que había tirado al **Bebe-Cosa** a la piscina y como era de espera me había tocado meterme para sacarle… ¡ Y Joder! Anoche estábamos a -5 grados centígrados… Coño que era de extrañar que la puta piscina no fuera el puto lago de los cisnes al final de navidades y todos los putos cisnes tuvieran sus plumosos culos congelados… Bueno a lo que iba, después de pasar la peor noche de mi vida cortesía del **Bebe-Cosa** y las pesadilla protagonizadas por Isabella… había terminado pasando una mañana de mierda al despertarme tarde y encima con la gran noticia que el puto calentador de agua se había dañado lo que me dejaba con el dilema de ducharme con agua fría y que mi polla se pusiera a chillar a causa de la congelación o irme al instituto sin ducharme y bueno… Joder tuve que sacrificar a mi amigo y sufrir… después de salir de la ducha no sin antes haber estado chillando como una niña cada vez que el agua me tocaba.

El caso me encontré con que mi querida madre estaba en sus días "**Estoy a dieta y tengo mala** **leche,** **así que todos vais a comer mierda integral conmigo"** así pues termine comiendo leche de soja y batido de algas secas y para rematar la faena el maldito **Bebe-Cosa** hizo eso por lo que nunca tendré hijos _"CACA"_ y así pues yo el gran Edward Cullen termine aparcando mi coche a un lado de la carretera para cambiarles los pañales al maldito engendro del mal ese… Pero esperar si todavía no termina mi tortura

Siendo el buen ciudadano que soy tire de buena fe… he de agregar el pañal con material radiactivo por la ventana ¿Y a que no sabéis que me paso?….. ¡Sí! en ese preciso momento iba pasado el coche patrulla de nuestro ilustre jefe de policía y como la suerte es una grandísima perra el pañal cayó en todo el centro de la luna de su coche y como era de espera no se lo tomo muy bien… Después de unos interminables 45min, una limpieza de luna por cortesía mía y de mi camiseta de repuesto y una gran multa cortesía del jefe por tirar basura en las zonas no habilitadas para estas, puede por fin retomar mi camino hacia el instituto.

Y aquí estaba yo… ¡Uff! metido en el coche decidiendo si debía comportarme como una **niña** y huir despavorida o comportarme como un **machote** y largarme del país todo con tal de no tener que enfrentarme a la furia de Isabella ¡Sí! señores estoy acojonado... Vamos que poco me falta para hacerme pis… Pero es comprensible ¿Verdad? ...Si esa mujer fue capaz de pegarle las pelotas a un chico al muslo por haberle dicho frígida, que me haría a mí después de todo un año puteandola ¡Veis!

_¡OH MI DIOS! _el grito de Amber una de las chicas de primer curso me trajo a la realidad

Vi como todo corrían hacia la parte trasera del colegio donde estaba el anfiteatro y las canchas de básquet ¿Qué pasaba?

Tome al **Bebe-Cosa **y corrí detrás de la multitud ¿Qué? También tengo mi vena marujil* (Sabéis que es una maruja verdad) 

¡No! Oh no

¡Pegarme un tiro y luego sacarme los ojos! .Pedí torturado intentado sacarme las imágenes que acababa de ver

En medio de una de las canchas de básquet estaba James vestido de animadora, la falda le queda demasiado corta para la salud mental de cualquier ser viviente, dejando expuestas una grandes y peludas piernas enfrascadas en unas medias de rejilla para terminar con unos taconazos que ni un travesti sería capaz de ponerse.

No sé cómo se lo había montado pero tenía dos enormes y cuando digo enormes es lo que se dice gigantescas tetas con su respectivos pezones, la camisita dejaba ver su muy velludo abdomen, que se movía de forma muy rara, ya que si señores James estaba haciendo una especie de danza del vientre, combinada con un baile calienta polla ¡Era asqueroso! Y muy traumático

Las arcadas antes controlables ahora salía libremente por mi garganta, en algún momento de su coreografía se dio cuenta de mi presencia y de una manera muy exagerada se contoneo acercándose a mí… Dios ¡! de cerca era a un peor que de lejos

En el cabello traía una tira típica de despedida de solteras… ¡Sí! esa que tienen una polla en todo el centro y estaba mas pintoreteado que una puerta

_¡Eddy!_ dijo con voz chillona mientras movía sus cadera cerca a mí y se mordía el labio _¿¡Quieres follarme! _chillo pasando su mano por mi pecho… ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡NooOoOo!

_¡Aléjate de mí! Zorra _le grite dando un salto hacia atrás… ¡Awg! Me siento sucio. Pensé asqueado

Me di la vuelta y camine agrandes zancadas lejos de ese maniaco sexual con complejo de puta

_¡Eddy! _chillo nuevamente… Algunas veces había oído a mi madre decirme que la curiosidad mato al gato pero nunca le había creído, hasta hoy… ¡Oh Dios! Como hubiera deseado no haberme vuelto _¡Mira mi coñito! _grito alzándose la falda y mostrándome lo mas asqueroso que había visto en mi vida, su zona púbica estaba llena a pelo rubio… Y no sé como lo había hecho pero su polla había desaparecido junto a sus pelotas dejando la vista de vulva deforme con una línea torcida en el centro

_¡Sacarme los ojos! _fue lo último que grite antes de golpear mi cabeza con fuerza con el muro que tenía enfrente y que todo se volviera negro

..

.

_¡Eh Cullen!... Cullen ¿Me escuchas? _ La voz de Swan me saco de mi oscuridad.

Me lleve las manos a la cara para protegerme del sol pero de inmediato las quite gimiendo de dolor al tocar mi frente …¿Qué coño?

_No te toque, tienes un buen golpe hay _la voz de Swan se escuchaba muy cerca ¿Pero qué?

Abrí los ojos de golpe, para encontrarme con su cara a dos palmos de la mía, su puto olor a fresas me atrapo como lo hacía siempre dejándome aturdido

_¿Eh estas bien? _me pregunto alejándose y buscando algo en la mesita de noche, ahora que me percataba me daba cuenta que estaba en mi habitación ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué? sacudí mi cabeza intentado centrarme

_Mmm ¡Umm! S..i cr…eo que si ¿Qué ha pasado? _pregunte sentándome con un poco de dificulta

_Te has noqueado tu mismo _me contento sofocando un risa ¿Qué?

_¿Me he noqueado? Yo ¿Por qué? _pregunte intentado encontrarle lógica al asunto

_No lo recuerdas _me pregunto con preocupación, negué con la cabeza mas o igual de preocupado que ella ¿Me pasaría algo en la cabeza? _ ¿James? ¿Tu gritándole que se alejara de ti? _Me insisto intentado que recordara algo pero yo volví a negar con la cabeza _¡Joder! Eh. A ver… ha ya sé cuando te grito ¿Mira mi coñito! _dijo imitando la voz de James y como una mala película del los 50 las imágenes llegaron a mi mente, provocando que corriera al baño y vomitara todo lo que había desayunado

¡Oh Dios mío!... ¡Joder!... Awg ¡Necesito morirme! ¡Alguien que tenga piedad de mí y me mate! . Rezongue mentalmente

Esa imagen de James vestido de animadora me estaba agujerando el cerebro

Gemí dolorosamente intentado sacarme las imágenes de James alzándose la falda

_¡Joder! Cullen ¿Qué coño desayunaste? eso es asqueroso _dijo asqueada mirando el contenido del WC, que ahora estaba lleno de una masa verde con pintas de moños

_¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿Donde están los demás? _le pregunte intentado desviarla del tema de mi vomito

Cerré la tapa del WC y tire de la cadena antes de ponerme a lavarme los dientes de forma metódica y concienzuda

_Pues después de que te noquearas, te llevamos a la enfermería y luego te trajimos a casa, los chicos tuvieron que volver al colegio y como yo no tenía ganas de quedarme me quede vigilado que no te ahogaras con tu propia lengua _me dijo recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

Hasta ahora no le había prestado mucha atención… Pero joder que caliente era esta Bella

Las gafas habían desaparecido al igual que esa horrenda cola de caballo que se hacía, ahora su cabello castaño estaba suelto de forma desenfadada y salvaje, seguí con mi escruto encontrándome con dos ojos azules cielos enmarcados por largas y abundantes pestañas, seguí bajando encontrándome con su pequeña nariz respingona y una boca carnosa y muy pecaminosa

¡He muerto! Pensé

Mirando ese cuerpo que tantas veces me había imaginado

Traía puesta una camisa formal de botones de hombre color azul la camiseta era pequeña por los que se le adhería al pecho y a la cintura de una forma muy pecaminosa, los 4 primero botones estaba abiertos dejando ver el inicio de un bra de encajes negro, seguí bajando para encontrarme con una falda de volantes corta muy corta color negro, la camisa estaba por dentro de la falda dejando las partes sobrantes de la está sobresalir de por la falda, sus piernas largas y torneadas eran interminables gracias a la cortísima falda y a los infernales tacones de 15centimetro color rojo

¡Mierda! Que caliente. Mi polla pego un bote cuando Isabella se separo del marco de la puerta y se paro abriendo sus piernas de forma insinuante

_¿Ves algo que te guste? _le ronroneo de su voz me envió un latigazo de excitación atreves del cuerpo

_Siempre he visto cosas que me gustes de ti _le contente acercándome lentamente a ella

_¿Siempre? _inquirió enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas

_¿¡Enserio!... Pensabas que perdía tanto tiempo molestándote solo por amor al arte …¡Joder! Bella perdía tanto tiempo contigo, porque me moría de ganas por meterme debajo de esas remilgadas faldas de monjas que siempre llevabas _le gruñí tomándola por la cadera y pegándola a mi

_¡!ahh¡!... ósea ¿¡Que te comportabas como un capullo! Porque te morías por follarme _me susurro al odio a tiempo que chocaba su caderas contra las mías, arrancándome un gruñido

_Unas ganas locas por follarte _tome su pelo en un puño y tire de su cabeza hacia tras dejado sus exquisito cuello a mi merced

Bese con lentitud su cuello pasando mi lengua por su vena me disponía a morderla, pero en un rápido movimiento se alejo de mi

_No tan rápido Eddy ¿Enserio piensas que dejare lo que tengo planeado para ti, así como así?... Solo porque me has confesado que llevas un año masturbándote mientras piensas en mi _me espeto mirándome con fiereza provocando que tragara en seco …¡Perra!

__Eddy, Eddy, Eddy_ has sido malo y te ha seguro, que me las pienso cobrar… Te veo abajo tienes que comer algo _me espeto dándose la vuelta y dejándome en medio me mi baño, cachondo perdido y con un miedo acojonante… ¡Joder!

**..**

Estaba decidido antes de que Swan me dejara sin pelotas pensaba follarmela. El monstro dentro de mi rugió con anticipación

Me di una ducha rápida, para quitarme el malestar y el estrés. Olvidándome deliberadamente de mis bóxers me puse unos pantalones de yoga color caqui y así sin camiseta y sin bóxers. Corrí descalzo escaleras abajo en busca de Swan

¡Umm! Estaba escuchando música no me sentirá llegar. Pensé al escuchar la radio

Cuando llegue a la cocina por poco pierdo el control, se había quitado la falda y los tacones dejándose solo la camiseta que cubría solo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, sobre una de las butacas vi su falda extendía, como si se estuviera secando… ¡Umm! Al parecer se le mancho ¡Que conveniente! Pensé sádicamente

Pero cuando la vi como movía sus caderas al son de _Nine Inch Nails _y su muy caliente canción _Close,_ me perdí el monstro dentro de mi salió a flote… y yo solo me deje guiar por el

La abrase de la cintura y pegue mi erección a su trasero ella jadeó _¡Edward!_ dijo sorprendida. Intentado separase de mi, pero la aprisione con mi cadera contra la encimera antes de llevar mis manos a sus pechos masajeándolos suavemente, podía sentir sus pezones endurecerse atreves de la tela de su bra y su respiración acelerarse. …¡Puta!

_¡Mierda! preciosa, si querías hacer un stripper podías haberme esperado _dije al oído era muy sexy y suave verla solo con la camisa

_Ed…Edward… ¿Qué coño haces? ¿Tienes que comer algo? Estas todavía débil _susurró.

Sabía que necesitaba comer, ya que me tenía que tomar las jodidas pastillas que la enfermera me había mandado pero yo simplemente necesitaba comer… claro pero comérmela a ella. No había pasado por alto su comportamiento ya que no se había puesto agresiva cuando me había acercado lo que quería decir que estaba tan dispuesta como yo

Me separé de ella e inmediatamente me puse a ayudarla a servir lo que había hecho… Que Joder tenía una pinta estupenda. Saque un par de vasos de zumo de naranja mientras ella seguía sirviendo la comida

Antes de girarse y sentarse en una de las butacas de la mesa de la cocina.

_Vamos Cullen, la comida se enfría. _Dijo y tomó un poco de comida con el tenedor y lo metió lentamente en su boca, miré como lentamente el tenedor se perdía entre sus labios y lo chupaba…. ¡Oh nena! Espero que me la chupes también como chupas ese jodido tenedor

Estaba duró como una piedra. Y estos jodido pantalones empezaban a ser un problema uno muyu serio

Me acerqué a ella y la levanté en brazos con rapidez antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerme

_¡Cullen! _gritó por la sorpresa… ¡Joder! como me pone que me diga Cullen. Me senté en la silla con Swan en mi regazo asegurándome de acomodarla muy bien sobre mi muy dura polla.

Tomé con el tenedor un poco de comida y se la di en la boca a Bella

_¡Mmm! Edward… ¿Qué coño pretendes Cullen? _Medio gimió y medio me gruño Bella, después de pasar su rosa y obscena lengua por mis dedos… ¡Zorra! Caliente

_Pretendo Follarte hasta que no puedas caminar _le dije acariciando su vientre antes de meterme un trozo de comida a la boca ¡Joder! Qué bueno esta. Mi golfita sabe cocinar ¡Umm! Puede que tenga futuro como futura señora de Cullen

Bella se removía sensualmente sobre mi erección mientras desayunábamos, la tomé de la cintura y la apreté un poco más.

_¡Joder! Cullen_ gimió y comenzó a moverse más fuerte sobre mí.

_Si mi golfita, muévete así ¡Umm! Agg… Un poco mas fu…erte, ¡Sí! …así

Me perdí lamiendo su cuello y acariciar sus deliciosos pechos, mientras hacía embestía bajo ella.

Le abrí la camisa en un movimiento brusco haciendo saltar todo los botones y en un movimiento igual de brusco le arranque el bra dejando unos montículos rosas y grandes para mí solo para mi…¡Umm! Esos malditos pezones me estaban pidiendo a gritos ser pellizcados y eso hice

_Edward _ronroneo no se como lo hizo pero se giró que dando a horcajadas, atacó mi cuello con besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas, luego me miró como niña buena mordiendo su labio inferior _¡Oh! Cullen ¡Agh! Deja de jugar conmigo y follame, follame maldita sea _chillo antes de retorcerme unos de mis pezones sacándome un grito de placer

_Mmm ¡Umm! ¿Quieres que te follé perrita?...interesantes Swan ahora te mueres por ser Follada por mí, ¿¡No que tenía una polla pequeña! _le dije llevándome uno de sus pezones a la boca y mordiéndola con fuerza en venganza por haber dicho que mi polla era pequeña

_Follamé de una puta vez o prefieres que busque a otro que si tenga algo con que joderme y bien _ me gruño separándose un poco de mi _Aunque puede que hasta yo lo haga mejor que tú _ me dijo golpeando mi ego.

Subió abrió las piernas subiendo cada una en la silla que estaba a su lado. Pasó sus manos por sus pechos hasta su coño …¡Oh Joder no tenia bragas! Hay ante mi estaba su coñito brillante y depilado pidiéndome a gritos ser follado. Su mano encontró ese coño provocativo el cual empezó a acariciar. ¡Dios!... ver que no llevaba bragas me está poniendo hecho un energúmeno.

Verla masturbarse, mientras su excitación goteaba y caía cobre mis muslos mojando mis pantalones y escuchar esos calientes grito que salían de sus Follables y carnosos labios…

_Deja de tocarte, Isabella _gruñí. La perra me estaba provocando y yo no pensaba dejárselo pasar así de fácil

_¡¿Ves puedo Joderme solita? Y lo hago incluso mejor que tú y tu pequeña polla _gemía mientras se tocaba. …¡Plash! En pleno centro de mi ego

Esto realmente era muy caliente ¡Joder! Ni en mis mejor fantasías me hubiera imaginado a Swan follandose ella misma en mi cocina y sobre mi

La levanté estampándola contra la mesa tirando todo lo que había en ella al suelo de la cocina

Con desesperación le saqué la camisa dejado ese glorioso cuerpo desnudo ante mi… ¡Dios cuantas veces había soñado con tenerla así! Y solo para mí, _siempre para mí _

_Mm Cullen! ¡Chúpame! Comete mi coño ¡Umm! ¡Hazlo! ¡Maldita sea! _me ordeno, pero no eso si que no, yo mandaba aquí. Ella tenía que pagarme lo que me había hecho pasar todo este puto año

Tomé en un puño su cabello y lo jalé hacia atrás fuertemente. ¡Oh Si a la perra le gusta que sea rudo!

_¡Tú te callas Swan! …Yo mandó aquí ¿¡Entiendes! Ahora es la hora de mi venganza… Dios todo un puto año masturbándome por tu culpa… Es hora de que pagues… ¡Oh mi sexy torpe!

Swan gimió como una perra y a duras penas asintió, estampé mis labios en los de ella en un beso rudo y desesperado, parecía que me la estaba comiendo. ¡Pero coño es que me la quería comer!

Swan masajeaba mi lengua con la suya deliciosamente, maldita provocadora… Sabía lo que hacia

Sin previo aviso metí tres dedos a su sexo, comprobando que estaba mojada y muy resbaladiza ¡Umm!… Cuando gimoteo de forma desesperada deje sus labios y ataqué sus pechos.

_S…i, si ma…s, así ¡Jodeme! A…si, ¡Umm! Follame así… ¡CABRON! _ grito cuando mordí fuerte uno de sus pezones.

Gire su rostro bruscamente para que me prestara atención

_Mírame _le dije y rápidamente me metí la mano al pantalón de yoga y saque mi polla la tome de la cadera y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo antes de penetrarla de una estocada hasta el fondo y jodidamente ruda

Bella jadeó, tembló entre mis brazos… ¡Y mierda! Yo estaba en el cielo, su coño estaba empapado y estrecho como a mí me gustaba ¡Umm!

_¿¡Pequeña verdad! _la penetré fuerte al decirlo, sintiendo como mi polla tocaba hasta lo mas onda de su ser, marcándola como mía… ¡Oh Si mía! _Sientes lo pequeña que es mi polla Swan… Es tan pequeña que te voy a partir en dos, no vas a poder caminar en días ¡Zorra! _Susurré contra sus carnosos labios… deleitándome de sus jadeos y suplicas

_ No. No es pequeña, es… ¡Oh Joder! Es una… una gran polla y es mía _gritó cerrando sus músculos vaginales entorno a mí arrancándome un grito ensordecedor

¡Oh Joder soy un bastardo con suerte!. Pensé ¡Si la muy puta hacia maravillas con su coñito!

_Si… Si nena, si mi polla es tuya toda tuya _le dije perdiendo completamente el control tome sus piernas y las puse sobre mis hombros cambiando el ángulo y dejando que mi polla se enterrara a un más profundo en ella ¡Jesús esto era el cielo!

_Mmmm… Awf! dame… más rápido… Más duro más… más fuerte _jadeó contra mis labios.

¡Awg! Pero yo quería mas necesitaba más

Salí de ella utilizando el poco autocontrol que me quedaba

_Te voy a follar por atrás… porque a las perras como tu les gustas ser folladas por atrás ¿Verdad nena? _ le dije con voz ronca

La giré bruscamente dejando su delicioso culo frente a mi _¡Sí! M…e encanta ¡Sí! Follame por detrás _ eso fue todo lo que necesite para perderme la jalé fuerte del cabello haciéndola arquear sus espalada y ofrecerme su culito y la penetré duró contra la mesa de la cocina, la estaba follando como un animal y a ella le encantaba… bueno en el caso que no le hubiera gustado pues… Ja se hubiera Jodido por que igual yo me la iba a follar

Me estire y le mordí su hombro haciéndola gritar.

Ella gemía decía incoherencias, yo solo podía gemir por qué estar dentro de ella era indescriptible, sentir su caliente y húmedo coño rodeándome era lo más delicioso que había experimentado. ¡Y Dios como había soñado con esto! Joder desde hace un jodido año… había soñado fallándome a **My sexy awkward **

Me enderece y puse ambas manos en sus caderas, enterrando mis dedos en ellas y me la folle como nunca me había follado a nadie en mi puta vida

_¡Ahaaaa! ¡Cullen! ¡Edward! ¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios! Así… así Cullen _grito

_¿Te gusta nena? ¿Te gusta como mi gran polla te jode por detrás? ¿Te gusta verdad? Te gusta porque eres una zorra, mi zorra

_¡Edward! ¡Si me gusta! ¡Umm! Me encant…a como tu polla me folla ¡Umm! S…i mi polla _dijo de forma posesiva ¡Umm! Claro que es tuya nena, toda tuya

_Joder ¡Es soñado tanto tiempo esto! Que… ¡Umm! Dios ¡Eres…! ¡Ufw! Si…ii _le dije ya no sabía que hacía solo era consciente que su coñito me aprisionaba de una manera asfixiante… Y Joder me encantaba

_Mierda ¡Cullen! _gritó y la sentí correrse duró, no pude aguantarlo más y me fui con ella gritando su nombre y llenándola con mi semen, marcándola como mía ¡Si mía!

Caí sobre su espalda intentado no morir porque mi corazón dejase de latir en algún momento

¡Joder! Había sido la mejor Follada de mi vida! Y si de algo estaba seguro era de que había esperado un año completo, por ella y no iba a dejarla ir

_Me aplasta capullo _me dijo jadeante empujándome

Me aparte de ella tambaleante, mire mis pantalones a medio bajar y mi polla todavía firme a pie de caño… Jajaja mi polla era una puta.

Me reír de mi ocurrencia… Carajo claro que la entendía la pobre al igual que yo se había pasado un año entero esperando poder probar ese coño y ahora que lo habíamos probado queríamos mas

Vi a Swan tambalearse y quejarse un poco antes de llevarse la mano a mi coñito intentando calmar el dolor… ja si señores oficialmente ese coño tiene dueño y soy yo

_¡Adolorida! _le pregunte sínicamente recostándome en la encimera de la cocina después de haberme quitado los putos pantalones

_Púdrete _me espeto poniéndose su camisa

¡Oh no Swan todavía no he acabado contigo!

_No _querida_, todavía no he terminado de follarte… así que no te vistas _le dije abrazándola por la espalda y pegando mi polla a su culito, que presentía que dejaría de ser virgen en un tiempo muy corto _Que te parece un baño en la piscina tiene climatizador así que estará caliente, _como yo __le dije lascivamente bajando mi mano para acariciar mi coñito… que seguía muy mojado e hinchando, para mi

_Vale déjame ir al baño tuve mientras tú y mi polla esperarme dentro de la piscina y listos para follarme muy duro y rápido _me dijo girándose y besándome hasta dejarme sin aliente antes de irse al baño

¡Oh soy un cabron con suerte! .Me dije pasado las puertas de cristal que daban a la piscina cubierta que había en la parte lateral de la casa!

Me zabullí para relajarme un poco, no quería correrme antes de poder penétrala

¡Ay!... suspire y pensar que mi día había empezado mal

_¡Eh Cullen ¡ _la voz de mi mujer me saco de mi felicidad

¡Joder!

_Espero que tus padre no tarden en llegar mucho no quiero que te resfríes _dijo coquetamente antes de cerrar las puertas acristalas dejándome encerrado, solo, desnudo, cabreado y muy existido _Y cariño no quiero que te masturbes esa polla es mía y solo yo puedo darle placer! _me dijo antes de girarse y perderse dentro de mi casa

Dejándome caliente y con cara de idiota

¡Awg! Me vengare, Maldita zorra… aunque una Zorra muy caliente y sobretodo mía… Si mi día había ido Jodidamente bien

**FIN ¿Qué pensáis fin o no?**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este Fic. **está dedicado** a **todas mis lectoras en especial a mis chicas** incondicionales **si me salto algún nombre perdonarme:** Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen / **Luisa Black Whitlock**/ /florima **/****FLOPI** **/ Nessie-Araujo **/ Krystel01 **/ Karla Cullen Hale** / kirtash / **Nohemí * /** nany87 / **lunatico0030 **/ zujeyane**/ ANA/** conejoazul **/ Gisse_Cullen_Ivashkov** / **samirasama Cullen / **kattycullen **/ lesly jailenne /**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Soy Nia y como ya os habréis dado cuenta no soy la dueña de esta cuenta Katty soy su prima y escribo esto en nombre de ella

Hace un par de meses o mejor dicho a finales de Septiembre mi prima empezó a poder peso de manera alarmante, también sufría constantes mareos, dolores de cabeza y vómitos así que la llevamos al hospital donde le destetaron anorexia

En un principio se pensó que tenía algún trastorno alimenticio y el sicólogo del hospital estuvo hablando con ella, pero después de unas pruebas se detectaron varios problemas que descartaron algún problema de índole sicológico que estuviese relacionado con la anorexia

Así pues la cosa no fue a mejor que digamos, pudieron controlar el problema de la pérdida de peso alarmante, pero con eso empezaron nuevos problemas la perdida de cabello, el cansancio y la irritación eran constantes después de un mes y poco pudieron detectar lo que tenia (**Lupus** el cual estaba atacando a su sistema nervioso) y ahora está en tratamiento y después de todo este tiempo que a mi parecer y al de mi familia fueron siglos

El lunes por fin el dan el alta y como es de esperar está feliz dice: que esta hasta los huevos de la comida de mierda y que para terminar de joderla la han obligado a comer carne (si mi adorada primita en vegetariana) y que va a tardar una bar variada en sanar su cuerpo de las toxina que tiene la carne y decía que ni muerta pasaba el fin de año en el hospital y mira tú que no lo va a pasar ahí.

El caso es que os manda muchos besos y dice que cuando todos sus cables funciones correctamente de nuevo volverá para llenaros la cabeza de perversa cochinadas y que el lunes llegaran con ilusión para leer las nuevas actualizaciones y leer vuestro comentarios ya que no le he podido llevar el ordenador al hospital. Estos meses y yo me he colado en su cuenta para tenerla informada y de paso he estado leyendo y he de decir que no era muy fan de Crepúsculo pero ahora me en enganchado así que espero que no os moleste tenerme por aquí en asiendo compañía a Katty

Bueno os dejo hoy me toca quedarme con mi prima en y se me hace tarde… jajaja mira me ha enviado un Guasap

Dice que besos y tratara de volver lo antes posibles y que jodidamente os quiere

Bye


End file.
